Brachiosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Brachiosaurus (brack-e-o-sawr-us, meaning "Arm Lizard") is a giant diurnal (meaning active during the day) prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. It is the only sauropod in the mod so far and is by far the largest mob at 15 blocks high, over twice the size of the second largest (spinosaurus). There is no size difference between genders, but males have a much brighter and redder crest. Newborns are 2.1 blocks tall, and they are fully grown in 20 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Brachiosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. It can drop brachiosaurus meat, brachiosaurus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. A fossil version of the brachiosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a brachiosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Brachiosaurus are calm gentle giants that are not afraid of any other mob. They will never attack unless provoked, which no carnivore in the mod or vanilla is stupid enough to do. They seem somewhat slow when minding their own business, but can be very fast when defending themselves. Their normal attack alone is enough to kill an unarmored player in one hit, and they also have a special attack where they raise their legs up into the air, and smash them down on the attacker causing huge damage. They are able to destroy blocks weaker than iron as they amble around as well. They mostly wander around searching for trees to eat and sleeping, so a very large enclosure with ancient ferns is practical for it. Brachiosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bring up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult Brachiosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Brachiosaurus is tameable and ridable. They can be tamed in three different ways. The first way requires the player to stand within six blocks of the egg as it hatches to automatically tame it. The second way is to hand-feed it until it is tamed. The final way is to forcibly tame them using a whip. They are ordered with a stick. RIDING Adult brachiosaurus are rideable after being tamed. It is controlled with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the brachiosaurus is generally very slow moving, but large enough that most mobs will not be able to hit you from your vantage point. They will stop when in deep water. FEEDING Brachiosaurus are herbivores and require quite a lot of food. They will seek out and eat flowers, leaves, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will feed from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY ArIXOKO.png Brachiosaurus2017-4-4.png|Brachiosaurus and mountain background 2016-07-25 14.30.01.png|Brachiosaurus put on stay 2016-07-25 14.31.08.png|Brachiosaurus sleeping 2016-07-25 14.32.58.png|Brachiosaurus baby Brachiosaurus Herd.png|Two female Brachiosaurus 2016-07-27 14.03.49.png|Dinopedia entry Grid_Brachiosaurus_DNA.png|Brachiosaurus DNA. 2016-07-25 14.34.02.png|Brachiosaurus egg Large and Small.png|A Brachiosaurus standing above a small group of Dryosaurus. Screw Nature.png|A Brachiosaurus set on fire. Land of the Legends.png|A Brachiosaurus in a Savannah. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Brachiosaurus (meaning "Arm Lizard") is a prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. It is the only sauropod in the mod and is by far the largest at 12 blocks high. It can drop brachiosaurus meat, brachiosaurus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Brachiosaurus are gentle giants that may accidentally stomp on and kill smaller mobs but will never attack unless provoked. They are able to destroy blocks weaker than iron as they amble around as well. They have no natural predators, making it's only aggressors players. They mostly wander around searching for trees to eat, so a very large enclosure is practical for it. Adult brachiosaurus can breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by the near population of brachiosaurus. TAMING Brachiosaurus are tamed by hatching with the player within a six block radius. If the player is not in this range then they will have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can be ordered by right-clicking the creature with a stick. RIDING Tamed brachiosaurus are rideable once they are full grown at 20 Minecraft days old. When ridden, brachiosaurus won't go hungry or age. To ride it, you must right-click it with a whip. It can only be controlled when you are holding the whip. The controls use the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Brachiosaurus can be hand-fed sugar, cookies and apples. It will eat leaves from trees and feed from feeders, if they can see them. Brachiosaurus can only see food that is within two blocks of its eye height. Eye height can be determined with the formula A fully-grown Brachiosaurus, age 20, has an eye height of 13. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-04-05 13.44.19.png|A baby brachiosaurus, already taller than the player. 2015-04-05 13.20.55.png|An adult brachiosaurus next to a 12-block pillar. 2015-04-05 13.27.44.png|Brachiosaurus dwarfs the player. Grid_Brachiosaurus_DNA.png|Brachiosaurus DNA. Grid_Brachiosaurus_Egg.png|Brachiosaurus egg. Brach DinoPedia.png|The DinoPedia entry. 2015-08-18_01.39.29.png|A Brachiosaurus searches for tall trees to eat Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Neutral Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Rideable Category:Animalia Category:Archosaurs